Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the photovoltaic devices and the fabrication thereof, and more particularly to shingled photovoltaic modules and a process form the shingled photovoltaic modules.
Description of the Related Art
There is a need for photovoltaic devices and fabrication processes to form such devices, wherein the photovoltaic devices have maximum cell efficiencies while the fabrication processes minimize manufacturing costs and increase throughput over currently known processes. Accordingly, it is desired to provide such devices. The present invention addresses such a need.